Around the World and Across the Universe
by out of sight and out of mind
Summary: Time is a very complicated thing. So is time travel. What happens when The Doctor meets a very important person from his future? Eleven/River Amy/Rory
1. Chapter One, Crash Landing

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, her leg caught under a dusty pile of broken TARDIS, most likely part of the wall that had come apart when they crashed.

Amy and Rory were on their way back home, to present day London, England, when The Doctor suddendly lost control of the TARDIS. It was almost as if someone else had become in control, like somebody else was flying it. They had no idea were they were. All they knew was that where ever they were, they had landed and the TARDIS would need to be repared before they could continue on their journey back home. And it was safe to assume, where ever they were, they would most likely be there for a while, for longer than Amy and Rory would like to be. They always are. The Doctor always likes to find adventure and danger, and sometimes, if he's lucky, danger finds him.

"Amy! Rory!" The Doctor called, still standing on his own two feet and holding onto a peice of the TARDIS dash- which was thankfully still attached to the rest of the ship. "Are you alright?"  
"Just splendid, Doctor," Amy yelled again. "There's a huge chunk of metal on top of me, but other than that I'm walkin' on sunshine. Now get this thing off of me!"  
"Yes, right," The Doctor mumbled as he and Rory picked up the TARDIS peice and chucked it to the side, helping her to her feet.  
She coughed while begining to dust herself off. "Where are we?"  
The Doctor's mouth curved up into a curious smile. "Let's go investigate, shall we, Ponds?"  
Amy looked at Rory, who took her hand and mumbled 'come on' quickly to her.

The Ponds followed The Doctor out of the TARDIS and into what seemed to be a museum. There were very familer exhibits displayed there, things from statues of old Daleks- carved out of rock of course, so they were not living- to an old revolver pistol that looked to be sonic just like The Doctor's screwdriver.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, finally breaking the few long minutes of silience between the three. "Why did the TARDIS bring us here? There isn't even any people here, just us,"  
The Doctor began sonicing the room and the things around him, he also confused as to why they were here. "Watch were you step and do not touch anything, this could be a trap,"  
"What could be a trap?" Rory asked, taking the words right out of Amy's mouth- they were in that 'married couple phase' where they constantly finished each other's sentences and pretty much read each other's minds, which they prayed would soon pass as they and The Doctor found it rather annoying.  
"This. The exhibits, the art," The Doctor said seriously, stilling waving his sonic screwdriver around the place. "The museum in general could all be a trap," The Doctor continued to talk to Rory, neither of them noticing Amy disapearing, walking off to check out something strange that had caught her attention.

Amy turned a corner, walking through an open door into a smaller room filled with paintings and plants for decoration. She didn't pay very much attention to the art. Instead, she followed a sound she was hearing, a voice to be exact. She could hear the sound of sniffling and wimpering, the sound of a girl crying. As she crept closer, it became louder. She walked right past the girl until Amy heard her gasp, and turned her head to see a human figure, making her turn her entire body to look at the girl.

The girl looked about eighteen, and sat in the fetal position on the grey carpeted flooring of the museum, her hand resting in fists on her knees. Amy could see she was holding something- two somethings actually. It looked like a little book and a pen, but she couldn't see it too clearly, since part of it was tucked between her knees. Her hair was long, wavy and brownish-red, and her clothes were ripped in a few places, covered in a little bit of dust. She moved her knees from her chest, stretching out her legs, her back still against what appeared to be an old red telephone booth exhibit. She quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and sniffled, looking up at Amy.

Amy could only stare at the girl, trying to think of what looked so familar about her. She looked like somebody she knew, or rather, two somebodies. Before the girl could speak, two voices were calling Amy's name- Rory and The Doctor.


	2. Chapter Two, Familiar Stranger

"Amy, there you are!" Rory called out, he and The Doctor running over. "Don't walk off like that without telling us where you're headed,"  
"Sorry," she mumbled, awfully quiet, keeping her eyes on the girl who was putting the things she was carrying into her jacket pocket.  
"What are you looking at?" The Doctor asked as he and Rory went and stood beside her, gasping, too, as they seen the girl. "Who- how-" his mouth hung slightly open, and he slowly itched closer, not wanting to frighten her.

The girl stared up at him, her clothes dirty and her long, brownish-red hair falling in her eyes. The Doctor moved it away, tucking it behind her ear. His eyes went to her's, innocent and chocolate brown, and held a hand out for her, giving her a small smile. She took it, and as he helped her up, she continued to stare. Something about her looked familiar, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it.

"Who are you?" he asked, tucking her hair behind her ear again.  
"Wha-" her expression became slightly confusing, and she reached her hand up to touch The Doctor's face.  
He was confused, too, but did not remove her hand. "What are you doing...?"  
"I knew you'd come rescue me... you always do," she whispered, a smile creeping upon her face and tears forming in her eyes.  
"I... I don't follow... you've seen me before, yes?" he asked calmly.  
She let out a little laugh. "Oh, I've seen you many, many times. I've seen all three of you many, many times,"  
"Us?" Amy wondered. "How? I have never seen you before in my life, I don't know you,"  
"But I know you," she said with a friendly smile. "And you don't know me just yet, but- wait, what year is it?"  
"It's 2011... why?" Rory replied.  
"Hmm, 2011... it'll all happen soon, so very soon..." the girl was begining to whisper.  
"Who are you?" The Doctor asked again.  
"I... I wish I could tell you, but I'm afraid I can't," she told him, pulling out her little blue book from her pocket and begining to flip through it.  
"Doctor," Amy whispered. "That book, that looks like River's book,"  
The girl shifted her eyes from the book to Amy, then to The Doctor, her eyes falling back down to the book before he looked over at her again. She didn't say a word.  
"What's that you got there?"  
"A book,"  
"A stolen book!" Amy blurted out, quickly covering her mouth and backing a bit behind Rory.  
"I didn't steal anything, it was given to me by my mother. Now hush, I'm trying to find something very important..."  
Amy looked at The Doctor, just as confused as him about the situation. "Doctor, she said her mother gave her that book, but it looks like River's..." she whispered, quiet enough that the girl wouldn't hear her.

He ignored Amy, and began asking the girl some questions. "If you can't tell me who you are, can I at least get your name? I'm the Doctor, by the way,"  
Her eyes didn't leave the page. "Selena," she told him.  
"Selena? Ah, that's the beautiful name. Tell me, Selena, how did you get here?"  
She was hardly paying any attention, and without realizing what she said, she told him something she wasn't supposed to. "In my TARDIS," she replied.


	3. Chapter Three, An Unexpected Discovery

The Doctor took a step back, fist under his chin with his 'thinking face' on. The girl, Selena, continued flipping through her book, and when she stopped, she looked up at The Doctor with sad eyes. He really didn't know who she was...

"What do you mean your TARDIS? How did you get a TARDIS? Tell me!" The Doctor asked, his patients wearing thin.  
Selena closed her book, letting out a small sigh. "It's broken, help me fix it and I'll tell you anything you want to know,"  
The Doctor thought it over for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. "Take us to her, and we'll see what we can do,"  
Selena laughed. "You're looking at it,"  
He pointed to the red telephone booth. "That thing?"  
It opened with a snap of her fingers, and she walked inside. "Yes, this is it,"  
The Doctor hesitated before stepping inside, Amy and Rory following close behind.

It looked exactly the same as The Doctor's TARDIS. Being bigger on the inside, there were bedrooms and bathrooms and a living room below the console. It was like a house, except it could teleport and travel through time.

Selena stood by the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. "Ugh, nothing I do works!" she exclaimed, kicking her foot at it.  
"Easy!" The Doctor told her. "I'll help you," he took out his sonic screwdriver and began examining the dash.  
"I already tried doing that," she told him, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.  
He stopped everything he was doing and walked over to her, looking her straight in the eye, his face inches from hers. "What do you mean you already tried that?"  
With her eyes locked on his, she pulled the thing Amy had mistaken for a pen out of her jacket pocket and held it up next to her face. "Sonic screwdriver,"  
His eyes flickered over to it for half a second, then back to hers. "What? How?" he was nervous and confused, and he was talking faster than usual.  
"It was a gift, so was this TARDIS," she smiled, memories flooding her mind.

Before she could stop him, The Doctor swiftly snatched the sonic screwdriver out of her hand and looked it over. He pointed it at the TARDIS' dash and pressed a button, quickly removing his finger from it seconds later. It made the same sound as his, but the light was not green, or even blue- it was pink. The look on The Doctor's face was of pure disgust, and he looked up to a laughing Selena. He rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed, and looked the screwdriver over again. He noticed an engraving written across it, and as he read the words in his head, his face went blank. 'Selena, use this for good. Help save people and planets, just like your father. Love, Doctor Dad.'

The Doctor gulped quietly. He was beginning to realize who this girl was, and to be completely honest, it scared the hell out of him. Now, it takes a lot to scare the Doctor, but this was one thing he really didn't see coming. He handed the screwdriver back to Selena who then began sonicing around again. The Doctor was absolutely silent, and as he moved over to the other side of the console, he noticed a few pictures pinned up.

One picture was of Selena and River. Selena was wearing a short, simple, one-strap, TARDIS blue dress, while River was dressed in a snow-white wedding gown, holding a bouquet of flowers that matched Selena's dress. There was another picture beside it of Selena kissing someone, but The Doctor couldn't make out who the boy was. The last photo was what shocked him the most, it was of him. He was dressed in tux, a bow tie the same blue as Selena's dress. He stood in middle of River and Selena, his arms around them both. He's never seen himself look so happy, and it actually frightened him. He walked back over to Selena, feeling mixed emotions.

The Doctor looked Selena in the eyes, standing a few feet away from her. "Selena, are you my daughter?"


	4. Chapter Four, Holiday Special Part One

*December 24th, 2011*

It's been a long year for the Ponds, a long, wonderful, brilliant year. They spent most of it traveling with The Doctor, getting into trouble and saving aliens and planets, but when they weren't in the TARDIS, they had real, human lives.

Rory was still working at the hospital as a part-time nurse, and had recently gotten a call about starting full-time. He had yet to make a final decision, it was something he and Amy would have to sit down and discuss. Although he did love traveling with The Doctor, he sometimes missed the boring, everyday life he used to have been he came along, not to mention the peace and serenity. But it was up to him, it was up to Amy. If Amy wanted to continue traveling, he would, too.

Amy decided to quit her job as a kissogram, and she took a one-time job modeling for a clothing store. The store liked her so much that they offered her more and more modeling opportunities that finally, she had landed a permanent job. She did like it, but she found her normal life to be boring and repetitive. One of her favorite things about traveling with The Doctor was how exciting it was, and how you never knew what to expect.

When Amy and Rory were at home living their normal lives, The Doctor didn't stop his traveling. Knowing he shouldn't travel alone, River often went places with him- they were sort of married, after all. With all the near-death experiences they shared together, it was no wonder the were feeling things towards each other. The Doctor had already knew that River was in love with him, but did she know he was in love with her? Was he even in love with her? He didn't even know what being in love felt like. The closest The Doctor has ever came to being in love was with Rose Tyler, but things got complicated and didn't work out the way he had hoped. All he knew was that he cared very, very deeply for River, and it was quite an odd and unusual feeling for him.

It was Christmas Eve, and Amy had convinced The Doctor and River to put their traveling on pause to celebrate the holidays with her and Rory. They made room in their home for them, even though The Doctor insisted he slept out in the TARDIS, Amy couldn't risk him flying off. He agreed he'd stay, which made River happy as well. They all gather around the tree next to the fireplace with hot cocoa and Christmas themed cookies Amy had made with River, soaking up each others company.

"The cookies are good," Rory said, breaking the silence.  
Amy smiled up at him, sliding over closer.  
He put his arm around her, putting the cookie up to her lips.  
She giggled before taking a small bite.  
When the door bell rang, The Doctor was the first to his feet, and ran to answer it. "Ah, Christmas carolers! Fantastic!" he cheered, snapping his fingers and tapping his feet along.

This lasted a minute or so, and once the song ended, the carolers left and The Doctor began walking back in the living room. River stood in the doorway, waiting for him. He stood beside her, smiling.

"Did you hear the carolers, River? They were lovely," he smiled bigger.  
"Yes, I did," she said, clearing her throat and subtly looking up.  
He looked up, too. "What's that?"  
"A mistletoe, sweetie," she replied, a devilish smile upon her face.

He looked back at her, who was now so close to him their bodies were touching. He adjusted his bow tie nervously, and he could hear Amy and Rory laughing at them in the background, which made him even more nervous and fidgety. The Doctor was never good with this kind of physical contact, and he knew what was coming next- a kiss- and swallowed hard, thinking of all the ways he could mess it up. He did understand why he cared so much about something as silly as a little kiss, but when he looked into River's eyes, he knew exactly why he was so nervous. He was falling in love.

"I'm waiting," River whispered to him, her nose just barely touching his.

He let his eyes shut, tilting his chin up until their lips met. River shut her eyes as well, smiling into the kiss. The Doctor couldn't help but smile into it, too, and his hands awkwardly found their way to her hips. She rested her hands on his shoulders, sliding them quickly up the back of his neck, her fingers making their way through his hair. The kiss lasted about seven seconds before The Doctor pulled away, a gasp escaping both of their lips.

"That was, um," he mumbled, a blush on his face.  
River smiled, giving him a wink before entering the living room to join the Ponds by the fire again.

The four of them all sat around the fire for a little while longer. They finished their hot cocoa and cookies, and talked about future adventures they'd be taking after the holidays. Everything was perfect. When it was time for bed, River and The Doctor shared the queen size bed in the guest room.

River was already in bed, lying on her side and waiting for The Doctor. He didn't own a pair of pajamas, so he awkwardly walked into the room in just his boxers. His face was bright red, and River was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Well don't you look cute, sweetie," she giggled.  
His hands automatically went to his neck, about to adjust his bow tie, when he realized he didn't have one on anymore, which made him blush even more. "Weeellll, thanks, I guess,"  
He was so damn awkward, she loved it. "Coming to bed?"  
He nodded, climbing in beside her. "Goodnight, River," he whispered.  
"Goodnight, sweetie," she whispered back, giving his lips a peck.

The next morning, Amy and Rory were the first to wake. Rory put on a pot of coffee, while Amy made bacon and eggs. When the table was set and breakfast was ready, River and The Doctor were still in bed. The Ponds snuck in their room to find them both snoring away, River with her head on The Doctor's chest, his arm around her.

Amy and Rory giggled, loud enough that it woke both of them.  
The Doctor opened his eyes, yawning and looking down at River. "Well, hello there," he mumbled.  
She smiled, and leaned up to kiss The Doctor, not knowing her parents were standing in the doorway.  
He gave her a quick kiss back. He hopped out of bed and grabbed his clothes, heading for the bathroom, giving each the Ponds a kiss on the cheek.  
"Somebody's cheery," Amy laughed, her and Rory leaving the room so she could get dressed.

River and the Doctor dressed themselves and got ready for a day filled with celebration and holiday cheer. They walked into the kitchen together and sat at the table with Amy and Rory and they all began eating the breakfast they prepared, bacon, eggs, toast and coffee.

After breakfast, the four of them sat around the tree, exchanging gifts. Rory and Amy got things that they needed for their house, like a new blender and cutlery, The Doctor got some new bow ties, and River got a sonic pen. They all loved their gifts, and The Doctor had something special planned for later- something for River. They spent the rest of the day watching Christmas specials and eating turkey. It was the best Christmas they've ever had.


End file.
